Insulating glass elements comprise at least two glass panes that are parallel to one another, which are held at a distance and are joined to one another by a spacer that runs offset to the inside along the pane edge and that is cemented between the panes, for example an aluminum section or a plastic spacer. The edge joint that is open to the outside, which is bordered to the inside by the spacer and which lies between the glass panes, is sealed with sealant (sealing mass).
Since spacers of different widths are used between the glass panes and insulating glass elements with more than two glass panes can be made according to the above-described principle, there are insulating glass elements not only with different shapes, lengths and widths, but also with different thicknesses.
Due to the differences in size and as a result of the fact that the sealant is sufficiently set only one to two weeks after completion of the insulating glass elements, special demands arise on devices for storing and for transporting insulating glass elements, in particular when the insulating glass elements are to be accommodated in the device protected against the action of external forces and in a manner as space-saving as possible.
A generic device is known from DE 20 2013 010 500 U1. On an L-shaped base frame in support planes, there are several application strips that are provided with wedge-shaped teeth. The teeth that are used as compartment delimiters are tightly joined to the application strip, spaced at a uniform distance from one another along the application strip, and project into the support region, so that the compartment delimiters form compartments for holding panel-shaped articles (such as insulating glass elements). Since the teeth taper away from the application strip, panel-shaped articles of different thickness can be held between the teeth, the panel-shaped articles fitting with outside edges on flanks of the teeth. The disadvantage is that due to the inherent weight of the panel-shaped articles in conjunction with the slope of the flanks of the teeth, a lateral component of force is acting on the panel-shaped articles; this is unfavorable for the case in which the insulating glass elements are newly-completed and can lead to unwanted deformations of the insulating glass elements. Furthermore, there is only ever space in the device for a number of insulating glass elements that is predetermined by size, number and spacing of the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,161 B2 discloses a device for storing and/or for transporting panel-shaped articles. Between rod elements that are joined fixed to a frame system and that project into a receiving region, compartments are formed in which panel-shaped articles aligned standing essentially vertically are accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,682 B2 discloses a device for storing and/or for transporting panel-shaped articles in which the panel-shaped articles are secured standing essentially vertically aligned by clamping elements that act on several locations of the articles and are located on a base frame. The clamping force of the clamping elements is produced by springs assigned to the clamping elements. The clamping elements can be opened at the same time via a mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,066 B1 describes a device for storing and/or for transporting panel-shaped articles with a pallet-shaped base frame and compartment delimiters that are located thereon. The compartment delimiters can be pivoted out of a horizontal into a vertical position, can be moved in the plane of the base frame, and can be secured in a selected position. By pivoting and positioning of the compartment delimiter, a compartment is formed for holding panel-shaped articles of the same shape that are located flat on the base frame or resting on one another.
US 2004/0131441 A1 describes a device for storing and/or for transporting panel-shaped articles, the device comprising a base plate and frame spaced away from it. On the frame, compartment delimiters can be pivoted individually around axes that are aligned parallel to the base plate. The compartment delimiters adjoin one another or are spaced apart from one another by given distances by spacers. By the pivoting of two adjacent compartment delimiters, between them, due to recesses on the compartment delimiters, a compartment is formed for accommodating panel-shaped articles standing vertically on the base plate.
US 2006/0014618 A1 discloses a device for storing and/or for transporting panel-shaped articles, in which there are axes parallel to the base plate in frames projecting from a base plate. Self-clamping compartment delimiters that can be pivoted around the axes are slipped onto the axes with a round cross-section, as a result of which compartments for vertically standing panel-shaped articles are formed between the compartment delimiters.